


Patience and Play

by ToonyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: Just a small drabble of our champion being the king he is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Patience and Play

It was hot. 

Almost unbearably hot, and yet her body shivered on top of sweat soaked sheets. Not shivering from the cold, or from fear, but from need. The need for the man with piercing golden eyes that stared at her form. His lounged body language would make one assume he was bored, but it was his eyes and his hot, heavy cock laying against hard abs that gave way to his real emotions. 

In front of him was a feast for the eyes: a woman bound by no straps or metal but only by command, quivering and body a blaze, whimpering oh so sweetly for his touch as her sin drips onto the sheets below her. Her delicate pleas would be enough to attract any weaker man to fulfill her needs, but not him. Not the champion. 

Not her alpha.

He knew that time and patience was the perfect punishment for her. Only he had the patience to edge her with a pair of soft lips mapping her body; a silver tongue to fill her ears and leave hot, wet trails down and down and down; and just 3 skilled fingers to keep tying that knot in her stomach tighter and tighter. Time would always be on his side for he commands it in the bedroom. On nights like these, time seemed to stop at a snap of his fingers or a whisper of her name.

She called to him again, begging to have the one thing she craved most of all, the main course of the night, the key that would unlock the heavens for her. He smiled at her and stood, stroking his manhood as he approached the bed. She couldn't help the submissive moan that left her lips at the way he stalked towards her, slowly like a predator. The bed creaked underneath his added weight but the sound was drown out by his primal growl, the sound sending another wave of arousal coursing through her body. He grinned, flashing his white smile at the display of his prey; laying on her back with her arms above her head and chin tilted up to show him her already claimed neck. Leaning down, he kissed where her heart thumped rapidly all the way up to her jaw; taking in her sweet sweet scent. He let out another growl and he grabbed her hips to pull her flush against his body, grinding their sexes together in a slow dance. The poor woman choked on a moan as she arched into his touch, wanting to be closer to him than what was physically possible but under his steel grip she was at his mercy. 

"You've been such a good girl haven't you? Taking everything I give you so diligently. I suppose it time to reward you isnt it, my dear?"


End file.
